Mystery of You
by yokosfoxyladyxo
Summary: They've grown up together, witnessed heartbreaks and played with a little matchmaking. What happens when the two fall for each other but are oblivious to the other's affections? Betrayals cause them to go stronger but emotions cause them to tear apart.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit off of writing this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Two beings flipped through a picture album, pointing at certain pictures and laughing, "hahaha, remember this?" a boy asked as he pointed at two children in a bathtub. The girl beside him giggled softly, "I certainly do, mom just had to snap the picture of me shoving you under the water," she laughed.<p>

"Ah, Kagome, you were so cruel to me," the male responded, feigning a look of disdain. The girl now known as Kagome shoved her best friend playfully, "hush, not like you weren't cruel to me as well, ripping the heads off of my Barbies, Miroku," she said.

The boy known as Miroku feigned innocence, "Kagome, I did no such thing," he gasped, pouting slightly. "Oh don't you give me that fake pout that wins over everybody," she growled, poking his lip back to its normal position.

The two had been best friends since they were in diapers, they were near inseparable. Their mothers and fathers had met early in college, becoming best friends easily. Their mothers conceived each of them one month apart.

"Ah, our first day of school, also where we met Sango, Koga and Inuyasha," Miroku said, pointing to a picture of them and then a picture of them with all of the friends they had made on that first day. She pointed to a picture of a younger looking Miroku smiling with his new braces. "The beginning of third grade, you had to get braces and you wanted those purple ones so bad," Kagome laughed, watching red color her best friend's cheeks.

"Yeah and you wanted those damned pink glasses," he said pointing to the picture next to his braces picture. The girl winced as she looked at the picture, "that was 6th grade, god I was such a dork," she said, picking at herself.

"Kagome, you are still a dork," he teased lightly, tickling her sides and watching her giggle. "Yeah, I guess I am but at least I stopped wearing those horrendous things at the beginning of 8th grade and started wearing contacts," she said.

"And my teeth were finally straight at the beginning of 6th grade, and then we met Kikyo," Miroku said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "why'd you even say her name?" she asked.

"What does it matter, you won in the end, you are currently dating Inuyasha are you not?" he asked, expertly hiding his frown with a smile. "Yes, I am, he asked me out last year, consequently, 8th grade," she laughed, not noticing the way her friend grimaced.

"You finally talked Sango into dating you when I started dating Inuyasha," she said with a bright smile. Miroku smiled softly at the naivety of his best friend, "me and Inuyasha made a pact, when he asked you out then I would ask Sango one final time to be my girlfriend," he said softly.

Sango was a chocolate haired beauty; tall, slender and a tomboy. "And here we are, close as ever, having a little reminiscing party the night before we start 9th grade, I'm so nervous," Kagome gushed. "Kagome, Miroku would you guys like for me to order pizza or Chinese for dinner tonight?" Sarah, Kagome's mother, asked. Kagome and Miroku looked at each other before looking at Sarah, "Chinese, spicy chicken and lo mein," they said simultaneously before giving each other a strange look and laughing once again. "You guys are way too much alike," Sarah said and shook her head, leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

"I brought a couple movies over; popcorn, coke and Chinese with them sounds good," Miroku said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out the movies. Kagome turned her brown eyes to the movies, "you had to bring a horror movie," she squeaked, looking at the case that said Halloween on it. "Nothing is better than Halloween on the night before school starts," he smirked. "But don't worry, I'll protect you Kagome," he slung his arms around her and pulled her to him tightly.

The teen in his arms struggled and squirmed, "ah Miroku! You're squishing me," she giggled, pushing at his chest. "But you're just so squeezable," he grinned and squeezed her tighter before letting her go. Kagome panted, lightly hitting him in the chest.

"I guess we should get dressed for bed," the female said, slinking off of the bed and stretching as she walked to her dresser. "Who's changing in here and who's changing in the bathroom?" Miroku asked as he pulled his pajama pants out of his backpack.

"Um, I'll change in the bathroom, I have to scrub my face anyway," she said with a shrug, pulling out a tank top and a pair of shorts.

Miroku let out a sigh once she left the room, going to the door and shutting it. Seeing the picture of her and Inuyasha together had forced the teen to change the subject to movies. He frowned at the picture, shutting the album and then getting changed into his pajama pants.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kagome<strong>

The teen girl shut the bathroom door, leaning against it and sighing heavily. She had wanted to tell Miroku that she was crushing on him so bad, but he was so into Sango and she wouldn't be the girl to break up such a happy couple.

Shaking the impure thoughts from her head, Kagome went through the motions and changing out of her day clothes and into her night clothes. As she was leaning forward, rubbing the facial scrub on her face, Miroku walked in and stood beside her with his toothbrush. "Oh, Kagome, nice bra," he smirked as his deep blue, almost purple, eyes peered down at the lacy, pink undergarment of his best friend.

Kagome blushed brightly, "you perv!" she squeaked, snatching her bra before he could grab it. He let out a hearty laugh, watching her scrub her face. "It smells like vanilla," he said, commenting on the scrub and looking at it. The girl rolled her eyes, washing the scrub off her face and then grabbing her own toothbrush.

"It would be a good idea to wait to brush our teeth, spicy chicken and toothpaste just doesn't mix," she said with a giggle. Miroku gasped, putting his toothbrush down, "you are so right Kagome! You're so smart," he told her and hugged her again, "you saved my taste buds, they must thank you," he teased, giving her a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, Miroku!" she squealed, grabbing a towel and wiping the saliva off of her cheek. "Kagome, I am offended that you are not pleased by my most gracious of gifts," he pouted, watching her scrub at her cheek. "Aw, aren't you just adorable," she pinched his cheek with a giggle. It was then she noticed his state of dress, a blush flamed her cheeks.

"I see you lost your baby fat," she squeaked, her eyes turning away from his bare torso. Miroku smirked, "yea, as did you," he commented under his breath, his eyes taking in her voluptuous figure. "Thank you for noticing!" he teased, opening the bathroom door. "The food's here!" he sang, grabbing her hand and pulled her downstairs with him.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later<strong>

"It is now time to watch Halloween," Miroku spoke in a creepy voice, taking the Disney movie out of the dvd player. Kagome frowned, watching him put the horror movie into the device. "Aw Kagome, I told you I would protect you," he told her, lying next to her and covering both of them up. "You better, or I will hate you forever," she growled.

He chuckled and put and arm around her shoulders, pressing play on the remote and stiffened, feeling Kagome bury herself into his side. He relaxed and his arm fell to her waist. During the movie she had squeaked and clung to him, hiding her face in his bare chest.

Kagome was able to hide her blush in the darkness and under her hands when she clung to her best friend's bare torso. The ending credits rolled and the television was turned off, her pillow shifted to lie down completely.

"We're getting a bit old to do this," she said tiredly with a small giggle and she felt him shrug. "So? No harm in sleeping in the same bed, we aren't doing anything bad," he said. "Now if I was going to be on top of you or ravishing you, then I wouldn't be in bed with you," he told her bluntly.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, the thought of him doing that sent heat pooling to her stomach. "Good thing that isn't going to happen then, huh?" she asked softly, laying her head against his chest. "Yea, but it would be best if Sango and Inuyasha didn't know that we slept in the same bed, Inuyasha is rather…jealous," he said, frowning deeply.

"Yea, that would be best," she whispered as she nodded off, snuggled up to Miroku. The male gazed at the girl next to his side and sighed silently. Brushing her bangs away from her face, he leaned his head down against hers and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

I completely apologize if this chapter kind of sucks, I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER


End file.
